Magnetic toys may include multiple parts that are magnetically connectable to each other to build a structure. A user may wish to connect the parts in various positions and angles relative to each other. However, those positions and angles may be limited by the positioning and orientation of the magnets on or within the parts. For example, one part may not be connectable to another part at points in which the polarities of those magnets do not properly align.